LAS develops systems for computer-based mathematical analysis, pattern recognition and image processing in support of diagnostic activities in the Nuclear Medicine Department of the Clinical Center and collaborating Institutes. Diverse applications include: parameters of ventricular function extracted from radionuclide ventriculography; tumor detection and imaging utilizing radiolabeled monoclonal antibodies; and functional imaging of the central nervous system using PET scan technology; and the correlation of function with structure by super-position of PET, CT and MRI scans in 3 dimensions.